


Indulgence

by OwlosaurusRex



Series: Metal Gear Drabbles [5]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, it's a shame Big Boss is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlosaurusRex/pseuds/OwlosaurusRex
Summary: 100% pure self-indulgence. Happy birthday, me~Mkaz smut fic without any semblance of a plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, this isn't as classy as I usually keep things. It's purely for fun and unbataed so be gentle~  
> Shout-out to Juonart on tumblr for being an ever-supportive friend and putting up with me when I threw bits and pieces of this at her while I wrote it lol. Bless

It was amazing how a couple miles’ distance made Medic feel so free. Driving through the small town to its furthest edge and its cheapest motel, he could feel the space between them and the soldiers they’d left behind at the usual bars they haunted on the weekends. It was illogical to feel this way, as if they could get away with anything now that they weren’t directly in earshot of some nosy recruit or overcrowded cabins, but Medic liked how it felt. He knew it was silly but he couldn’t bring himself to let that light, airy relief go. His responsibilities couldn’t reach him here. His colleagues couldn’t see their Jeep in the crumbling motel parking lot and the amount of freedom that came with privacy was thrilling in ways Medic hadn’t felt in ages.

He cut the engine and sat in the resulting silence, simply breathing in the muggy night air and listening to the hum and chirp of insects unaffected by the sounds of camp life. He parked as far away from the motel’s main office as he could and found himself smiling at the flickering OPEN sign that buzzed from behind a dirty window.

Running off to a seedy motel like a couple of teenagers. It was funny to think about and Medic smiled wider. He’d never imagined he’d do something like this and certainly not with Kaz of all people. It felt surreal.

‘Have some fun,’ Kaz had said, ‘indulge a little. What harm could it do?’

And Medic realized that what they did with their time had nothing to do with anyone else. They were so far away from everything that there was no way this could cause any trouble, and after all the time he spent keeping things like this a secret, it was good for him to remember that there was nothing wrong with who he loved or how he felt. There was nothing wrong with him, he wasn’t causing any harm. It was society that had the problem. And while having an affair with his commander might not be altogether wise or appropriate, there was nothing _wrong_ about it. How could there be, when Kaz asked for this? When he encouraged Medic to be honest about things he never thought he’d say aloud and when Kaz smiled at him and saw him as a person despite everything. God, it felt good. It felt so liberating, so _right_ , and Medic turned to look at him, to meet Kaz’s stare through all-too-familiar lenses and smiled with a sincerity he’d never expressed before.

“Kaz.” Medic could feel his heart beating with an almost childlike excitement. Kaz arched a brow and lifted a hand to slide his glasses down to look over the rims, grinning at him all the while.

“Yeah?”

Medic watched him closely, followed the movement of his hand and wondered what he meant to say. What could he say?

“This is...nice.”

Kaz’s teasing smile softened with understanding and he slid his glasses off completely so he could clean a smudge off with his sleeve.

“Well, the motel’s a piece of shit, don’t expect much from it.”

Medic chuckled. “Oh, I don’t. Just... _this_...being here, not the motel but…” He shook his head a little and laughed at his own jumbled words. “It’s just nice.”

“Yeah. It’s good to get away from the bustle every once in awhile,” Kaz said and Medic looked from his face down to his aviators and back again.

“You come out this way often?” Medic couldn't help but ask. He didn't honestly care if Kaz did or not; the commander’s lady-killer reputation didn't bother him if not simply for the fact that it was none of his business then because Medic knew that it was just part of who Kaz was. It was a result of the same charisma and charm that caught his attention in the first place. Kaz was just having fun and the fact that he took the time to drag Medic along on occasion was always a little surprising. Lord only knew what Kaz saw in him.

Kaz laughed a little at the question, folding his aviators slowly and slipping them in his breast pocket.

“No, no. It’s not exactly convenient or, ya know, appealing,” he said, casting a glance out the Jeep’s windshield to eye the old building with its row of dark windows and doors with peeling paint.

“What, you don’t think the ladies would be impressed?”

Kaz huffed and looked back at him. “Maybe not. I mostly reserve it for ‘special occasions.' Ones that require a little more privacy.”

“S’that so?” Medic leaned back in the seat and tilted his head as he studied Kaz’s face. “Didn’t realize I qualified as ‘special’. I must be lucky.”

Kaz arched a brow at that and looked a little confused by the statement.

“Luck has nothing to do with it,” he said, his smile ebbing slightly. “Luck isn’t why I suggested this trip.”

“I know that, I was just…” Medic let his voice fall away under the intensity of Kaz’s blue stare and the thundering of his own heart.

“I don’t want you to think that I asked you out here ‘just because,’” Kaz continued. “It wasn't luck or coincidence or anything.” Kaz leaned forward to make his point, one hand on Medic’s seat and the other on the armrest between them.

Medic frowned at his apparent mistake.

“Why, then?”

Kaz grew quiet a moment and Medic found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on conversation. Kaz’s eyes were just so clear and sharp, bright and beautiful, and when his gaze dropped down to Medic’s lips he felt his breath catch.

“You’re pretty smart, aren't you, Vern?” Kaz’s voice lowered to a quiet tone Medic recognized instantly as intimate and suggestive; a tone that made it a little harder to breathe.

Medic made some low, noncommittal sound and Kaz hummed in amusement, his smile returning though with a new seductive quality to it. Kaz met his gaze again and Medic could feel his hand slip down from the armrest to settle on his thigh.

“Why do _you_ think I did?”

Medic took in a slow, deep breath as he glanced down at Kaz’s hand rubbing up his leg and realized that he honestly didn’t care what Kaz’s motivations were. He’d spent enough time overthinking things in his life and it seemed like a golden opportunity to take Kaz’s advice and ‘indulge a little.’

Kaz was close enough now that it didn't take much to close the gap between them and Medic didn’t allow himself to hesitate when he leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and inviting, gentle even, and Medic smiled when he felt Kaz’s sigh against his lips.

“I don’t care, Kaz,” Medic whispered and lifted his hand to cradle Kaz’s face and keep him close. “Whatever reasons you have, it doesn’t matter to me. I just….I want to make the most of it.”

Kaz looked at him, their noses touching and his hand giving Medic’s thigh a squeeze, and smiled in a way that almost seemed mischievous. His hand slid up a little higher.

“‘Make the most of it’, huh? I think we can manage that,” he drawled and Medic couldn’t help a quiet groan when their next kiss lacked his previous restraint. Kaz was eager yet patient, kissing hard but not pushing until Medic opened for him with a mess of grunts and sighs. Medic combed his fingers through Kaz’s hair and shifted in his seat to try to get closer, to touch more, feel more despite the confines of the Jeep. They were ravenous; breathing heavily in the stuffy night air and kissing in a blind frenzy. It was the sort of excitement Medic rarely got an opportunity to feel and he craved it.

Ducking his head down, Medic tugged at Kaz’s ascot to get at his neck and felt the scrape of fine stubble under his jaw as he sucked at his skin.

“Oh fuck.” Kaz groaned and ran his fingers through Medic’s short-cropped hair as best he could and laughed breathlessly when Medic found a particularly sensitive spot.

Medic was slow and deliberate despite Kaz’s eager sounds and only faltered slightly when the commander’s hand finally settled between his legs with a demanding squeeze.

“Kaz--” Medic gasped his name against his skin and nuzzled down into Kaz’s collar to muffle his groans.

Kaz chuckled and continued to rub, making Medic huff and fidget in his seat.

“You’re pretty excited,” Kaz said and Medic swallowed another unnecessarily needy sound when Kaz pulled at his belt.

“Kaz...we should go inside,” Medic  mumbled and lifted his head enough to watch the commander’s ministrations.

Kaz’s hand stilled, having only partially succeeded in unfastening Medic’s belt, and he smiled in a way that made it all too easy to imagine foregoing the motel room altogether.

“Kaz--”

“Pull your seat back,” Kaz said, keeping him pinned with eyes Medic would probably dream about later despite himself, and pressed his free hand against his chest to push Medic back into his seat.

Medic hesitated and Kaz huffed impatiently.

“Come on. No, not _leaned_ back; pull it back, away from the wheel.” Kaz chuckled at Medic’s sudden lapse in understanding and leaned over to help him find the proper lever. With a small tug, the seat rattled back as far as the Jeep allowed and Medic found the gap between them to be far larger than he liked.

“There you go.”

“What’s this for?” Medic eyed his new leg room and adjusted his position so he could stretch out a little. “You can’t really expect to _do_ anything in here…” He said and drawled off when Kaz simply grinned at him and reached over to unfasten his belt buckle with both hands this time.

This was unbelievable. Risky. Even with the distance from camp and colleagues, this was _risky_. Medic felt a momentary stab of anxiety pierce the warmth of excitement pooling low in his stomach.  He looked out the window to scan the parking lot, checking each motel door and finding nothing in the flickering light of the lonely OPEN sign. If they were caught things could get ugly. Even with Kaz’s reputation, Medic had to assume getting caught with another man would not be good for the commander’s career. Medic didn’t want to be responsible for that. He frowned at the thought and seriously considered just getting out of the Jeep.

“Hey, eyes over here.” Medic turned back when Kaz spoke, blinking away the lingering glare of the fluorescent sign, and found that the commander had succeeded in more than just removing his belt while he was distracted. Kaz had opened Medic’s pants completely, shed his yellow ascot and was in the process of pushing Medic’s shirt up when he stopped to give him a questioning stare. “Everything okay?”

Fuck, everything was fantastic. It was everything Medic had ever wanted (well, the Jeep was unexpected), but that came with concerns.

“We shouldn’t do this here.”

It was Kaz’s turn to frown now and he narrowed his eyes as he abandoned the buttons of Medic’s shirt and gave him his full attention.

“Why not?”

“We’re out in the open. Let’s just go inside,” Medic said, though he made no move to do so when Kaz leaned closer, bracing his arm against Medic’s seat.

“Are you afraid?”

Medic took in a deep breath and considered the question. It could be easy to get offended by something like that but Medic was too honest.

“I’m...worried.”

“About getting caught?” Kaz was holding his gaze and Medic was happy to find a lack of judgement or irritation in his response. He nodded.

Kaz paused a moment and Medic thought he saw something akin to sympathy cross his face but he chose to ignore it.

“It’s fine, Vern. This place doesn't exactly get a lot of traffic. Besides, it’s the middle of the night,” he said and Medic looked away only briefly to stare out at the motel again. “And, hey,” Kaz reached out and touched him, a soft brush of his fingertips, to draw Medic away from his worries. “I don’t intend to do anything ‘crazy’ out here. Just, ya know…” Kaz smiled again and Medic watched his mouth as Kaz leaned closer still. “Have a little fun. Do something different. It’ll be fine.”

“Something different?” Medic’s voice lowered to a breathy whisper and he struggled not to steal a kiss while Kaz hovered just out of reach. “I’m not sure how adventurous you think I am but…”  
Kaz stifled a chuckle and gave his head a little shake.

“Not _that_ different. Just a little different for me, I guess.” Kaz’s voice dissolved into a near unintelligible mumble and before Medic could really consider the implications of what he had said, Kaz was kissing him. It was surprisingly soft, more of a tease than anything, or perhaps a distraction from Kaz’s drifting hands that found the hot skin of Medic’s stomach, his navel, and slipped beneath layers of fabric to touch him. Medic caught his breath and leaned forward in the hopes of catching another kiss but Kaz was already pulling away.

The seats creaked as they moved, the small Jeep rocking slightly with the shift in weight and Medic found it hard to believe this was actually happening. Kaz sat on his knees in the passenger seat and leaned over the armrest to get a better look at what he was doing; one hand sliding back up Medic’s body and under his shirt while the other curled around his cock.

Medic grunted and lifted his hips to push his pants down to his thighs when Kaz asked him to, all the while watching him intently. The commander seemed outrageously expressive without his glasses on; brows furrowing, eyes narrowed in concentration, biting at his lip--small quirks and changes that all spoke of curiosity and a simmering eagerness. This wasn’t the first time Kaz had seen his body and not the first time they’d done something like this, yet Kaz took his time in touching and teasing, leaving Medic to grip at the armrest and wait.

Medic grunted and shuddered when Kaz found a nipple beneath his clothes and gave it a tweak, all the while stroking him in a slow but steady rhythm.

“You ready?” Kaz’s voice caught Medic off guard and he had to look up from where he was watching Kaz’s hand at work.

“Hm?”

“I said, are you ready?” Kaz smiled at Medic’s confused expression and looked away as he leaned down lower over him. It looked almost shy, the way Kaz seemed to hesitate and withdrew his hand from beneath Medic’s clothes, using it to smooth stray locks of hair out of his face. A little shy but determined. Medic held his breath when Kaz ducked his head down and opened his mouth.

“Oh Jesus…” Medic groaned deep in his throat as he watched his cock disappear into Kaz’s mouth. He couldn’t take much but Medic found his toes curling in his boots nonetheless at the sight alone. Kaz’s face twisted into an expression Medic couldn’t begin to guess at and his hand squeezed at the base of his cock as he sucked.

“Fuck, Kaz,” Medic hissed, drawing in air through his teeth and gripping desperately at the armrest when Kaz opened his eyes to look at him.

He moved slowly, smart enough not to take more than he could handle,  and swirled his tongue in ways that made Medic close his eyes and reach out to stroke the back of Kaz’s neck. His skin was hot and sticky with sweat and Medic watched him through hooded eyes while he wove his fingers through already wild blond hair. It was soft aside from the occasional reminder of the pomade Kaz used to keep everything in place and Medic marveled at it, at _him_. He gently smoothed the hair from Kaz’s face, wiping away the few strands stuck to his temple and tucking them behind his ear with great care. Kaz slowed and met his gaze as Medic toyed with his hair and cradled the back of his head without any actual intentions of applying force. He just liked the feel of it, of Kaz’s hair and of the rise and fall of his head in a steady rhythm. It was a wet dream come true.

Kaz bowed his head in shallow bobs, his hand stroking whatever he couldn’t reach with his mouth and Medic couldn’t look away. It was wet, it was messy, and Medic could tell that it was a little awkward at first but Kaz always had been a quick learner. Soon enough he had Medic squirming in his seat, his breath leaving him in harsh grunts and moans that went from muffled and contained to loud and passionate in a matter of moments. It wasn’t as if Medic hadn’t experienced this before--of course he had, he was a young recruit once, too, after all--but looking down at _Kaz_ doing it and watching the curve of his throat when he swallowed and the damp strands of hair that still managed to fall in his face; watching him look up with narrowed eyes, with his mouth full and feeling the vibrations of his moans on his skin; it all added up to an experience Medic wasn’t quite ready for. He wouldn’t last long at this rate.

“Mm, Kaz...slow down a little,” Medic said, his voice slow and quiet but hitching when Kaz twisted his hand around the base as he stroked.

“Kaz…” Medic hardly whispered his name but Kaz slowed anyway and eventually lifted his head to catch his breath.

“Huh?” Kaz breathed heavily and Medic could feel the sweat on his skin when he brushed his fingers over his brow and swiped  the remaining, stubborn wisps of hair away. Kaz managed a breathless chuckle at Medic’s gentleness and moaned softly at the feel of fingers combing through his hair. Their eyes met in that moment and Medic brought his hand down to brush his thumb over the soft seam of Kaz’s mouth. His smile melted beneath Medic’s touch, turning to something far different that had his mouth opening to slip Medic’s thumb inside.

“Fuck…” Medic let Kaz play for a moment, trying his best not to think about the tongue wrapping around his finger, before gently pulled his thumb free and tracing Kaz’s wet, reddened lips.

“Let’s go inside,” he said and there must have been something appealing in his raspy tone because Kaz looked at him with a grin that suggested other plans. “I’m serious, Kaz.” Medic pulled his hand away and couldn’t help but smile when Kaz groaned in response.

“But we could just---”

Medic shook his head and reached down to reluctantly shoo Kaz’s hands away and pull his pants up over his hips.

“Inside,” He said more firmly this time, using a tone he often reserved for doctorly duties but which seemed to do the trick here.

“Yes, sir.” Kaz huffed in amusement but as he sat up to return to his seat Medic caught him by the front of the shirt and pulled him close. Whatever complaint Kaz might have uttered was quickly swallowed up as Medic kissed him hard and deep; the kind of kiss that was far too short and left Kaz reeling in the passenger seat and Medic licking the faint taste of salt from his lips.

“Don’t forget,” Medic said, sounding as casual as he might while chatting in the mess hall, if not a little breathless. “A room as far from the office as possible, okay?” Medic looked up from where he was carefully adjusting himself and zipping up his pants and smiled at Kaz’s obvious staring. “Did you hear me?”

“Yup, furthest from the office, I got it.”

“Good.”

Medic haphazardly discarded his belt in the Jeep while Kaz did some adjusting of his own and hopped out to finally rent the room. For a moment or two Medic found himself just sitting there in the muggy air that smelled of sex and leather and gun oil from the Jeep’s last journey out onto the field; and he looked out at the run down motel and its flickering sign whose first letter had died sometime during their romp, leaving a glaring PEN reflected off the dark motel room windows.

He could see Kaz lingering in the office doorway talking with what must have been the motel’s owner and he wondered what it would be like to sleep with him in a real bed. Somewhere clean and roomie. He wondered what it would be like to openly rent a room without the secrecy or, better yet, to go without a room entirely. They could drive out somewhere far away from everything and maybe sex in a Jeep wouldn’t be too bad. Medic laughed at the thought of bonking heads and awkward seats and shook his head. Nah. He’d stick with the motels so long as Kaz was willing to deal with the owners. In the end it didn’t matter much _where_ he was-- he was adaptable, he had to be in this line of work--but more so who he was with.

Medic sighed and watched Kaz make his way down the line of motel rooms to one not far from their parking spot and smiled like a fool when Kaz turned to wave at him, beckoning him over. Medic took in a deep breath, leaned over to snatch the bag Kaz hid under the passenger seat before they left, and stepped out onto the broken concrete.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you liked this and feel like supporting your friendly neighborhood Owl, I've got a tumblr with links to a bunch of my stuff here:   
> http://owlosaurusrex.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks again~


End file.
